The War for the Universe
by I am Mayhem
Summary: When a mysterious Ask transports several of the most revered bloggers to the world of the Tumblrsphere, they find that not everything is as it seems...logic has been twisted, and a strange force has been altering reality at its very core. A dedication to Mama Yuzu and Mary Sue Problems. Respect is upheld for all associated blogs. Warning: abandon all reason ye who enter here.


**Disclaimer: I own not any part of Tumblr or anything affiliated with it.**

**Enjoy! Hail to the blogs!**

Night had fallen over the entirety of the landscape, the moon rising and bathing towns and streets in an ethereal light that no one bothered to look for. Most people—conventional people, and people who were just like other people—had abandoned their living rooms and forsaken the outside world in favor of their beds.

Except for a select few.

These few, this minority, thrived in this world of night. They understood something that not many humans understood(but all cats did, of course, being cats and all) and brought forward innovation to the secondary world behind the screen. For when classes are done, and the sun goes down, the Tumblrsphere comes alive.

What is the Tumblrsphere, you ask? Why, it's a more liberated Earth, free from the constraints and expected decorum of IRL society. Only a handful of dedicated, brave individuals are able to sort their way through this murky land, brave knights battling through the opinionated plane. Some, those who have not yet taken their oaths and granted upon themselves a username, thrive on the edge of this civilization. I speak of the Anons. The Anons are the faceless citizens that express their love—or their distaste—with the lords and ladies presiding over the Tumblrsphere. Some have taken usernames and been granted a pixelated face, but only a select few rise to the elite ranks.

In a small dorm cluttered with the reality of college life, one of these nobles was currently lying in bed, scrolling through the multitude of Asks that had been submitted for her viewing pleasure. She settled back into her pillow, a gleeful smile on her face as she graced each Tumblrsphere denizen within her Kingdom—Queendom—with an answer. The world seemed to freeze from the grace and power within each syllable she uttered, both on Earth and in the Tumblrsphere.

"I'll have to check that out…" she murmured to herself before turning to the physically present person across the dormitory room with an ecstatic grin. "Remind me to look at this fic. _Catalianeko in Wonderland_."

Her roomate's eyes closed and she shook her head as if in pain. "I don't think I _want_ to remind anyone about that. Too much wut in the title," she opened one eye. "_Why_ do you do this to yourself again?"

"Tumblr demands it!" the dark haired woman said enthusiastically. "And I've already got all my tabs filled up with other bad fanfic."

The room was silent then, save for the _takkitatakkitatakkita_ of the keyboard as she answered the clamoring of the Anons. All was well in her realm. Mama Yuzu had returned.

Her land was abuzz with an active discussion of inner beauty that night. This specific Queendom granted land and rights to a nationality that Mama Yuzu had labeled the Kumquats, who possessed widely varied interests and often helped her broaden her own. They were much beloved of their Yuzu, as she was much beloved by them.

She lifted an eyebrow as her gaze fell upon an odd Anon in her Askbox, squished between submissions from the-stray-liger and thebaconsandwichofregret. _Guess I accidentally skipped it_, she thought. Mama Yuzu looked up from her laptop, idly noting that her roommate had vacated the area. She shifted a fabulous-looking purple shirt out of the way as she crossed her legs and sat up, clicking on the Anon to reply. Suddenly, the text of the message began to change, computer code streaming throughout the letters and making Mama Yuzu dizzy from watching.

"What the…" she tilted back her laptop screen to see more clearly. _Please don't be broken, please don't. No viruses. I have class tomorrow…_

The long text finally slowed, lines and lines of text realigning to create a clear picture. Mama Yuzu narrowed her eyes before her mouth dropped open as each letter revealed itself.

_S_

_U_

_E_

And then the screen spiraled inward in a flurry of code and static. A scream was heard, and everything went dark.

**Thank you very much for reading! I love you all!**

**Further chapters will likely get longer as time goes on. I sincerely apologize for the brevity.**


End file.
